Night at Molly's
by Milady29
Summary: After a great night at the bar, Gabby and Matt have to close down the bar. But being alone there, just with the two of them, making closing up just a bit more cheeky than it was supposed to be...


**NOTE: Here is a little one-shot that was requested to me. Thank you so much for the request and putting trust in my writing! I hope you will like it! Please enjoy the read and let me know what you think when you are done reading.**

* * *

After a long night at Molly's, all of the customers had left and only Christopher and Cindy Hermann and Gabby and Matt were left, cleaning and closing up.

''I am so tired!'' Hermann complained for a bit and Cindy nudged him.

''You old tired man.'' She teased him but Matt shrugged.

''Go home, we will manage.''

''Are you sure?'' Hermann asked as he was getting ready to leave.

''Don't worry Herrmann, we will close up.'' Gabby smiled and Matt was putting the last glasses in the dishwasher.

Herrmann and Cindy left and Gabby smiled at Matt as he was finishing up. She put the cash away and he was cleaning the bar then. He didn't like her going home alone after closing up so he didn't mind doing it together with her.

''I think we are almost done. I will take the towels with me so I can wash them at home. Can we bring them by tomorrow?'' She asked as she put away the last bottles and clutter and he nodded.

''Not a problem.'' He said as he spread his arm, to show that they were really done now.

''Thank you so much for helping me with closing up.''

''of course!'' He smiled and she kissed him.

Matt suddenly pushed her against the bar, kissing her and she grabbed him by his hair as he lifted her onto the bar, Gabby wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood there.

''We should lock up first.'' She smirked and he walked to the door, locking it from the inside and walked her way again, smiling and kissed her in her neck, Gabby caressing Matts body and he was kissing her in her neck and sucked her earlobe then.

''Are you sure we should do this?'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''definitely!''

He smiled at her and kissed her again, lifting up the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head and teasingly she pulled one bra strap down.

''Don't tease me like that!'' He smirked then and pulled the other one down, opening the bra down fully, getting it off her then and he had his hand on her breast. She kissed him gain and pulled the shirt over his head then. Her hands caressed the muscled upper body and they made out, caressing and he stood close to her, Gabby sitting on the bar.

She laid down on the bar then, teasing him as she slowly pulled her panty down just a bit.

''Oh, I love you!'' He said then as he climbed up the bar as well, leaning over her and kissing her as his hand made its way inside her panties. She smiled at him, kissing him and as his hand felt through her panty, caressing she started to moan, pushing her nails down in his back and he kissed her again in her neck, his hand not stopping. She loved it when he did that with his hand and evne though the music was sitll playing, it was almost disappearing under all the moans.

He pulled her panties off then in one rapid movement, Gabby pulling down his and they came even closer together. Only now he realized how silly it was they were on the bar in Molly's and he was not sure if it had been the beers he had been dirking, but also wanted to because he loved her and he wanted to hold her, love her…make love to her.

''We can't do this!'' He said with big eyes, laughing and she shrugged.

''but I want to do it.''

''Me too.'' He said then as he kissed her, slowly pushing her onto the bar a bit more and he slowly moved her legs apart a bit and she caressed over his head, through his hair and moaning softly. He continued on, playing with his tongue while she was still grabbing through his hair.

''I love you!'' She whispered then as he stopped and crawled up towards her, sucking her nipples and looking up with a smile then.

''Get it on.'' She smiled then and kissed him while he couldn't wait any longer either.

He came into her, moving fast on the bar.

It had been the bar they had spent many more nights, but this would definitely be one of the most memorable. They had done it in different and sneaky spots before but now they felt horney and so passionate. Their bodies started to sweat as they came closer and closer to each other, making out faster and loving each other even more. They kept caressing each other.

The bar was screeching slightly but neither of them minded but then….

Suddenly they heard something by the door, both of them jumping off the bar and running into the storage room while grabbing their clothe son the way and they just got into hiding there when Herrmann and Cindy walked back in.

''There is the damn phone.'' Matt and Gabby heard Hermann said as they were still hiding and Cindy said then they should go home.

''They must have let the lights on. Stupid.'' The heard as they looked at each other in the dim light of the safety lights, Herrmann leaving slowly after and they laughed in the storage room then, both of them coming closer together again and kissing again, Gabby crawling on top of Matt and kissed, wanted to move down on him when she knocked against a shelve, almost knocking over some of the bottles of wine and she jumped up, trying to push them back as she really didn't want to make a mess.

''Oh shit!'' He smirked while she pushed all the bottles on the shelf and she laughed, crawling over him again and sitting on top of him.

''My favorite cowgirl.'' He whispered then, laying his hands over her butt and caressing up her back as she bend forward, kissing him and slowly but barely able to keep their passion inside of themselves he came into her again.

As they weren't sure about the neighbors they tried to keep their moans inside themselves but as they loved each other so much and were enjoying the moment, it was a bit hard. Moaning but enjoying each other and with a lot of passion they made out, kissing and enjoying each other's bodies.

''I love you so much!'' Gabby moaned softly then and Matt kept holding her body, loving her so much.

Finally their climax came and panting they sat in the storage room now. He grabbed a bottle of wine, opening it and they sipped from it, chuckling softly, thinking about what they had just done.

''I feel like dirty teenagers.'' He sighed softly and she laid against him, kissing him again.

''We should leave though…but this was amazing.'' She smiled and grabbed her clothes.

They started slowly getting dressed and they left through the back then, Matt holding his arm around Gabby as they walked him.

''Are we going to continue at home?''

''Sure!'' She smiled and kiss him.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here was a little one-shot that was requested. Again, thank you so much for requested and I hope that this one-shot was what you were hoping for. Please do let me know what you thought of it and if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
